Love in Hell
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: I love him and he loves me but our life is a living hell. }I do not own any of the Outsiders content. all credits to SE Hinton{
1. Chapter 1

**Ponyboy's pov-**

 _I woke up next to him and smiled. He returned my smile and kissed me. "come on baby, let's make breakfast" He smiled so I groaned and hid my face in his bare chest. I smirked seeing his large bulge. I moved down and st-_

"Ponyboy wake up, you gotta get to school" Darry said "fine" I groaned and just laid there staring at the ceiling. Damn, why did Darry have to wake me up at this moment? I was having the best dream ever. Maybe it'll finally happen in real life. Who am I kidding? He's older than me and straight, there's no fucking way he'll date me let alone make out with me. I sighed and got dressed in blue jeans, a greenish brown sleeveless shirt and my black converse.

I walked to school kicked an occasional rock as I passed it. Only if I could've gotten five more minutes of sleep. I sighed and made my way down the street to the hell hole people call school, It's supposed to be a happy place where everyone goes to learn. It's the complete opposite. It's a giant building where all the greasers, socs and regular people are all forced to cram into a classroom and learn shit. It's not happy at all, especially for a greaser like me. I get picked on a lot by all the socs. It sucks.

After school I went straight home and started working on my home work. If I don't then Darry will be pissed. About a half hour went by and I was done with my homework. I put my stuff in Soda and I's room then began to walk out the door to go hang out with Johnny. "Where do you think you're goin?" Darry asked "to see what Johnny is up to" I told him "fine but be back before it gets dark" he sighed so I walked out the door and to Johnny's house.

Johnny wasn't at his house but I eventually found him at the lot. I sat on the bench beside him and sighed "Johnny this is getting hard" he looked at me then back at the ground. Johnny is the only one in the gang, well the world, that knows that I'm gay. "what happened?" he asked "I can't take it no more. I gotta tell him that I like him" I told him "Ponyboy are you sure? he might get mad or put you in a boys home" He told me "I gotta tell him though, I really love him Johnny, I want him to be my boyfriend" I sighed laying back on the o;d bench. "Ponyboy, I think you should tell him but I'm scared for you" Johnny sighed leaning back also. I sighed and looked at the stars. Stars! "shit I'm supposed to be home!" I said and jumped up. I ran back home and saw Darry on the couch inside.

I walked in and looked at Soda who was on the couch and Darry who had stood up. "where the hell have you been?" Darry asked pissed "I was talking to Johnny in the lot and lost track of time" I explained "you always loose track of time, you always forget. that's all I ever hear from you!" he ranted "I'm sorry, I was talking to Johnny bout something something important" I told him "I don't give a flying fuck how important your conversation was! I just wanted you to be home because...because..." He trailed off. "because why?" I asked looking him in the eyes. He looked at me then looked at the ground. "Why, Darry?" I asked so he looked at me. He cupped my face in his hands and connected our lips. I can't believe this is happening! I've wanted this so bad, for so long.

He pulled away from me and looked scared. I just smiled and hugged him. "I love you Darry" I whispered not letting go of him. "I love you too Ponyboy" He replied. I relaxed and just stayed there hugging him. It was the best feeling in the world. "Pony you coming to bed?" Soda asked getting up from the couch."yeah, I'll be there in a minute" I told him after letting go of Darry.

 **Darry's pov-**

I can't believe I did that. I mean I've liked Ponyboy for a long time. I looked at him but didn't know what to say. "Ponyboy..." I sighed "Darry. I've liked you for a long time too" He said causing me to smile a little. "well, do you wanna be my boyfriend or something?" I asked awkwardly "yeah" He smiled. God, I love his smile, he looks so much better when he smiles. He moved closer and kissed me. I smiled and pulled away from him. "you got school tomorrow, get to bed" I told him "alright" He sighed and went to his and Soda's room.

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Damn, I can't believe I finally am dating Ponyboy. Nobody in the gang knows I'm gay, well except for Pony now. I drifted to sleep with a slight grin on my lips.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Pony screaming. I jumped up and ran to his room. I saw him curled up on the bed screaming while Soda tried to calm him. I sat next to him and hugged him "hey, hey, hey, baby, it's ok. it was just a nightmare" I said holding him. He stopped screaming and sobbed into my bare chest. "Pony you ok?" Soda asked. Pony didn't respond because he was still in shock from his nightmare. "you wanna sleep with me tonight?" I asked so he nodded. I picked him up and carried him to my room.

I laid down next to Pony and looked at him. "do you remember anything about that nightmare?" I asked him, "a little" He sighed "what did you remember?" I asked "it was mom and dad and the auto wreck. I saw them hurt and die. I was scared. I miss them Darry" He told me "I know. it was only a couple weeks ago. I miss them too" I sighed and brought him close to me. I kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

I woke up and Pony was still asleep. I carefully got out of bed and got dressed. I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. I started eating when Pony walked out of the bedroom. "Hey, you ain't lookin to good. do you feel ok?" I asked him so he shook his head no. He grabbed a plate of food and sat in front of me at the table. "you shouldn't go to school today" I told him so he nodded. I looked at him and could tell it was more than just being sick "what's wrong?" I asked "I miss mom and dad" he sighed then ate a little bit of eggs. "I know, I'm here for you Ponyboy" I told him. He nodded and washed his plate in the sink.

I went to Soda and Pony's room and looked at Ponyboy who was laying in bed. "here's some advil" I told him so he took them and sighed "thanks" I checked his temperature with the back of my hand then sat on the edge of the bed. "if you ain't feeling better by tomorrow then I'm taking you to the doctor, you ain't lookin to good and you gotta bad fever" I told him so he nodded. I kissed him before leaving for work.

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I feel like shit. I'm scared to fall asleep because I don't want to have another nightmare. I grabbed a book off the side table and started reading. I got really tired and accidentally fell asleep.

 _I was sitting on the couch waiting for my parents to get home from work. I jumped up when I heard footsteps on our front steps. "mom, Da- you're not my parents" I said seeing the police. "are you Darrel Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis or Soda-pop Curtis?" one cop asked "Yeah, I'm Ponyboy, my brothers are in the other room" I told them. "we have something very important to tell you and your brothers" The cop said so I hollered for my brothers. Darry walked over and was confused "can we help you?" The cop nodded and sighed "we have terrible news, your parents have been in a bad auto wreck" the cop said and I almost broke, "are they in the hospital?" Soda asked "yes" the cop replied "let's go" Darry said grabbing his car keys. we drove to the hospital and found our parents._

 _I walked in the room my parents were in and almost started sobbing. I walked over and looked at my mother. "I love you boys" she said weakly "I love you too" I sniffled then looked at her heart monitor. I screamed as it went flat. I couldn't stop. I sobbed and screamed "Mom!" Darry grabbed me and tried to get me to stop but it got worse as I saw our dad's heart monitor go flat. the doctors forced us to leave. we walked out just as a tow truck passed with a crushed car on it. I sobbed even harder._

I woke up to someone shaking me so I looked up to see Darry. I sat up and threw my arms around him. "you're ok" He whispered holding me tight. "ow" I whispered so he loosened his grasp on me. I was trembling and I think Darry could tell. "I got you baby, it was just a nightmare" he told me "No, it happened in real life" I sniffled "mom and dad?" he asked so I nodded. He just held me close. "I love you" I whispered "I love you too" He smiled and we just sat there hugging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darry's pov-**

I'm really worried about Ponyboy. He's had a really bad fever, throwing up and having nightmares for the past few days. I poured the soup I was making into a bowl and took it to Pony in my room. I'm having him stay in my room so he doesn't get Soda sick and to comfort him if he has a nightmare.

I sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the bowl of chicken soup. "how are you feeling?" I asked him "terrible" he croaked then ate some soup. I put my hand on his forehead and he's burning up. "hold on baby, I'm gonna get the thermometer to check your temperature" I told him and went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom I grabbed the thermometer and went back to the bedroom. "open" I told him so he opened his mouth and I put the thermometer under his tongue. After about a minute I looked at it and he was steady at one hundred two. "come on, I'm taking you to the doctor" I told him and carried to him to the car.

We sat in the waiting room with Pony who was half asleep and feeling like shit. "Ponyboy Curtis" the nurse called so I carried Pony to the room. I set him down on the bed and he groaned. The doctor gave him a check up then disappeared for a while. I looked at Pony and sighed. I feel so bad for him. I sat next to him and played with his hair. "I don't feel good" he groaned "I know baby. The doctor is working on figuring out what's wrong" I told him. Damn, he reminds me so much of our parents. He doesn't think he's handsome like Soda but if you ask me he looks just as good, maybe better than Soda.

The doctor walked back in and looked and his clip board. "Alright, Ponyboy. We went through your symptoms and it looks like you have a bad case strep throat" the doctor said "what's that?" I asked "it's swelling in the throat along with high fever and occasionally vomiting" the doctor explained "ok well how do we fix it?" I asked "we do have a medicine for it so we will give that to you. It's not contagious unless you kiss him on the lips or eat after him" The doctor explained handing me a bottle of pills and a paper with instructions on it. "ok, thanks" I smiled and carried Pony back to the car.

I set Pony on the bed in my room. I covered him up with the blankets and sighed. I was about to walk out of the room when I heard Pony speak "no, Darry stay hre" I sighed and sat next to him on the bed. He moved over and cuddled close to me. "I love you" he mumbled "I love you too" I smiled and he looked up at me expecting a kiss "I ain't kissing you. I don't want to get sick" I told him "please" he whined then started coughing. I handed him a glass of water so he drank it. "You need to keep drinking water so your throat don't get to swollen" I told him then looked at my watch "Sorry baby but I gotta go to work. Two-bit will stay here and take care of you" I sighed and kissed his forehead. He groaned as I left the room.

I looked at Two-bit who was sitting on the couch and spoke. "take care of him, He's really sick" I told him "I will" he chuckled "if you don't then I'll knock your head in" I threatened "I will don't worry" he assured me.

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

I laid in bed and groaned. I feel like shit. I hate it. I just want Darry to be here with me to keep me warm and safe. I love when he calls me baby and kisses my forehead. Two-bit showed up in the doorway and looked at me. "Damn kid you look like shit" he sighed "thanks" I said weakly and coughed. He gave me a glass of water and I drank it. Well I tried, it's really hard to swallow with strep throat. I tried to drink another sip but choked. I coughed and threw up in the bowl Darry left beside the bed. "Shit kid, you ok?" he asked "no, I need Darry" I told him trying not to cry. "He's at work but he'll be home soon. Go to sleep. You won't know the time" he told me so I nodded. I yawned and drifted to sleep.

i woke up and Darry was talking to Two-bit outside the door. "Was he good?" Darry asked "yeah. He threw up once . "but he just slept all day mostly" two-bit told him. Darrycsighed and ran fingers through his perfectly greased hair. "Darry" I croaked so he looked at me "hey Ponyboy, how ya feelin'?" Darry asked "ok" I said so he hugged me. "I'm gonna go find a party with a bottle of booze or two" two-bit said then walked off.

Darry sat on the bed so I laid my head in his lap. "I love you" he whispered as he played with my messy greasy hair. "I love yo-" I was cut off by my sudden inability to say anything. I tried making a sound but nothing came out. I got really scared. I started to panick. "Hey calm down, you lost your voice 'cause of your sickness" Darry explained. I nodded and laid back down. I smiled slightly as Darry continued to play with my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darry's pov-**

I went back into my room and checked on Pony. "Damn, you're burning up. Take some blankets and stuff off" I told him so he nodded. He took some of the blankets off and removed his shirt. I bit my lip and stared at him. "I don't feel good" he whined "I know baby. How bout we get you into the bathroom?" I suggested so he nodded. He got up and you can definitely tell he's sicker than hell.

Pony sat in the warm bath and could barely keep his eyes open. I chuckled and helped him wash himself. I could tell he was embarrassed because his ears were red. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he mumbled sleepily. I grabbed a towel and he got out of the bath. He wrapped up in the towel and went into the kitchen. He sat at the table and I handed him some chicken soup and his medicine the doctor gave him.

I sat in front of pony at the table and chuckled as I watched him eat his soup sleepily. Soda walked in and looked at pony. "Hey pony how ya feeling?" Soda asked messing up pony's wet hair. "Sick" pony groaned and fixed his hair. I smiled as Pony started to drift asleep at the table. I walked over and picked him up.

I set Pony on my bed and he immediately curled up in a ball and drifted back to sleep. Man, he's so damn adorable when he sleeps. I remember when mom and dad first Brought him home. He was the cutest little baby anyone's ever seen. His gre {en eyes were light up inocently and he had a perfect little smile. He was so happy with the little we have. Now he is depressed and just ain't himself anymore.

} 3 days later{

 **pony boy's pov-**

I woke up and I feel fine. I walked out to the kitchen and smiled at Darry ''hey baby" he smiled and kissed me. Nobody was around so we could do what we wanted. "Darry have you seen my parts?" Soda asked walking out of the bathroom rapped in a towel. "Yeah, they're hanging in my closet" Darry told him so he walked to Darry's room. I sat at the table and started eating breakfast.

Darry sat in front of me and grabbed the stack of mail. He sighed as he looks at the bills. "Maybe I should drop outa school like soda and get a job to help out" I said "no, Ponyboy. You deserve better than this. You need to stay in school" he told me. "Then I'll get a weekend job to help" I told him "pony you don't need to get a job, you're under enough stress with school and worrying bout bein' jumped by socs" he said looking me in the eyes. I nodded and looked down at my breakfast.

"Darry, am I useless?" I asked breaking our silence. He looked me in the eyes and spoke. "No, Ponyboy. You are no way in hell useless. You are smart and handsome and a whole lot more, one thing is for sure is that you ain't useless" he told me. "I feel like it though"I sighed so he got up. Darry walked over and grabbed my face. "Ponyboy Curtis, I love you and you are never gonna be useless" he told me then connected our lips.

I smiled led and hugged him. "Thanks Dar" I smiled "you got school" he smiled and messed up my hair. I grumbled and cussed under my breath. "You sure are picky bout your hair" Darry chuckled "yeah well it's my pride" I told him and fixed my hair. "I'll drive ya to school. Let's go" he smiled so I followed hi, out to the car. I like and hare school at the same time if that makes sense. I don't know. I don't care either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ponyboy's pov-**

I walked out of school to meet Two-bit for lunch like we usually do when I was suddenly grabbed by someone. "What the hell?" I asked confused "relax kid it's just me" I heard Dally's familiar voice say before being thrown in a car. "where are we going?" I asked "to the hospital, johnny was beat up by a gang of socs and in really bad condition" He said and sped off.

We rushed into the hospital and went to Johnny's room. I looked at him and gasped. "what'd they do to him?" I asked "dumped alcohol on him then lit his clothes" Dally sighed looking at Johnny. "hey Johnny cake. how ya doin?" I asked "it hurts" He said weakly. "yeah the doc said you got some third degree burns" Dally told him. I looked him down and he has burns from head to toe. I couldn't bare to see Johnny like that. "I oughta get back to school" I said and rushed out of the room.

I never did go back to school. I went home. I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I need Darry here. I need to tell him wheat's wrong so he'll hug me and make me feel safe. I couldn't handle if Johnny died. I heard third degree burns can kill a person. Johnny might die. I couldn't handle my parents dying. I can't loose Johnny too. He's my buddy, we are like brothers. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of something on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Darry sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me. "hey baby, did I wake you up?" He asked "yeah, but it's fine" I said sleepily. "You feelin' ok?" he asked so I just sat up and hugged him. "Johnny got burned by some socs, he might die" I told him so he held me tight. "Johnny'll be fine" he told me. I relaxed and closed my eyes as he held me tight.

 **Darry's pov-**

Pony fell asleep in my arms so I decided not to move for a while. If Johnny dies it'll kill Pony. Him and Johnny are best buds. Johnny is like a less energetic Soda to Pony. I gotta make dinner. I carefully laid Pony down and went out to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

Soda walked in the house but he wasn't as energetic and smilely as usual. "hey kid, what's up?" I asked "Sandy broke up with me" he said with tears forming in his eyes. I hugged him and he started to cry. "I was gonna marry her" he sobbed I hugged him as he cried. "I should get cleaned up" he sniffled and walked off.

I woke Pony up for dinner and we all sat down at the table. It was a quiet dinner. "Darry, I ain't feelin' too good right now" Pony groaned so I felt his forehed. "You're awfully hot, let's get you to bed" I sighed then helped him to bed. He laid down and I could tell he wasn't doing too good. "I love you" I whispered "love you too" he said sleepily. I kissed his forehead and watched him drift to sleep rather quickly. I sighed and went back out to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

I looked at Soda who was on the couch He looked deep in thought so I figured just leave him. I was putting dishes in the sink when Soda's voice startled me "Darry, do you love Ponyboy? more than just our kid brother?" I set the dishes down and sat next to him on the couch. "how'd you figure it out?" I asked "well, I did see you kiss him when he came home late. I wasn't really sleeping" He told me so I grinned a little. "yeah, me and Pony got something goin' on and it's not fighting. I really do love him and I'm pretty sure he loves me back" I explained with a slight smile. "will I ever find another girl to love?" He asked "of course, you are charming and handsome and lots of girls would love to date you" I told him and he simply sighed. I ruffled his hair then told him to go to bed before I went to bed myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darry's pov-**

I was about to leave for work when suddenly someone wrapped their arms around me. I realized it was Ponyboy so I hugged him back. "I love you kid" I smiled "I love you too" he mumbled into my chest. "I gotta get goin" I told him so he let go and sighed "I'm gonna go see Johnny" I nodded and left for work. I'm worried about him. If Johnny died then Pony would be even more depressed than he already is.

I was on the couch waiting for Pony to get home when the phone rang. I answered it and was surprised to hear it was a cop. "Is this Darrel Curtis?" the cop asked in a serious tone "yes sir" I said kind of worried "we have bad news. Your brother, Ponyboy Curtis, was hit my an automobile and is in the hospital" The cop said and I honestly almost cried. "alright, I'll be at the hospital soon" I managed to say calmly before hanging up. I left a note for Soda and left for the hospital holding back tears that badly wanted to escape. Greasers don't cry in front of other people, especially one like me.

I walked in the hospital and walked up the nurse. "where's Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked so she pointed down the hall and gave me a room number. I rushed down the hall and walked into the room. "Ponyboy, you awake?" I asked "Darry" he said weakly so I sat in the chair next to him. He has a cast on his arm, a brace on his neck, a cast on his leg, cuts all over, some random bandages all over and a lot of bruises. "hey baby, how are you feeling?" I asked "it hurts" he whined "I figured. you looked pretty beat up" I sighed "Johnny...ok?" he managed to say weakly. "I don't know. I came straight to you" I told him "darry..." he gasped "I'm right here, it's ok" I sighed and grabbed his hand. "I love you" I said shakily holding back my tears. Don't cry Darrel, don't cry. I'm a greaser, greasers don't cry in front of other people.

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

It hurts. It hurts all over. I'm afraid to move fearing more pain will enter my body. Darry is in here with me. I'm glad he is here. I need him with me. I started getting sleepy so I closed my eyes.

 _I was walking home from seeing Johnny in the hospital when I saw a car coming towards me and getting closer very quickly. I tried to jump out of the way but it was too late, suddenly pain washed over my body and all I could feel was numbness and the cold asphalt road below me. I opened my eyes and it was all blurry. I need Darry. Where's Darry? Why am I moving? Who's talking to me? All I could hear was mumbles. "...name?" was all I could make out in the voices around me "Po-" I took a deep breath and tried to speak again "Ponyboy" I managed as everything around me got darker._

I jolted awake and groaned in pain. "are you ok?" Darry asked "no" I groaned looking at him. I was really tired even though I just woke up. "kiss me" I whispered drowsily so Darry leaned over and connected our lips. It was the best kiss anyone has ever given me. I really needed it too. "I love you" I said softly"I love you too baby" He smiled. I want to cuddle with him in his bed. I feel safe when I'm with him.

A nurse walked in and looked at me. "how are you feeling?" she asked "sore" I told her "that's not unusual, well you can go home but you have to stay in bed, unless you have to use the bathroom, you shouldn't get out of bed" She explained so I nodded "we'll get you a wheel chair and your brother can take you home" she told us so I nodded again and sat up a little. The nurse brought the wheel chair over and Darry helped me into it.

We got home and Darry carried me inside to his room. He set me down on the bed and smiled slightly. I got under the blankets and smiled. I missed this bed. "I wanna cuddle" I mumbled through the blankets so Darry chuckled and laid next to me allowing me to cuddle close to him. He held me close so I looked up at him. I noticed he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "what's wrong?" I asked "I was worried about you. I was scared you ended up like mom and dad. I need you Ponyboy. I couldn't stand if I lost you" He sniffled so I connected our lips. I gave him a long passionate kiss to help him calm down.

I woke up and Darry was gone. "Darry?" I asked then Soda walked in the room. "he left for work. what do you need?" Soda asked "cigarettes" I told him "you know how Darry feels bout you smoking in bed" Soda said "then a damn pepsi" I said kinda annoyed that I can't smoke. Soda nodded and went to the other room. Soda came back with my pepsi and sat on the edge of the bed. "you feelin ok?" he asked so I nodded. "good. I gotta get to work. Two-bit or someone in the gang should be over soon to check up on you" Soda said "Alright" I sighed as he left the room. I set my pepsi on the night stand and drifted to sleep again.

* * *

 **Wassup? Ok I'm rlly tired and it's midnight. ok so technically it's Sunday so that means I gotta go to court tomorrow. Depending on how much trouble I get into will result in you guys getting a new chapter or not. Oh well. thx for reading.**

 **Stay Gold my greasers and always do it for Johnny!**


End file.
